


You Are Not Alone In This

by darthcookie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Camden Lahey - Freeform, Child Abuse, Friendship, Gen, Kanima, Laura Hale - Freeform, Loss, Love, M/M, Peter hale - Freeform, Revenge, Sadness, Torment, Truth, Unrequited Love, coach lahey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcookie/pseuds/darthcookie
Summary: Isaac and Jackson want to get married and need the approval of their Alpha. Derek has to have a long talk about the past with both of them.





	You Are Not Alone In This

Derek sat at the head of the kitchen table and waited for Isaac and Jackson to come down. He had sent the rest of the pack out for the night with Peter (which caused all of them to complain, including Peter). Derek dreaded the conversation he was going to have with his two Betas but it needed to be done immediately since they had come to him to declare that they wanted to marry each other. Derek couldn't be happier for them. He truly loved his betas and wanted them together but he wasn't sure how they were going to take the truths that were going to come out. 

Jackson and Isaac walked into the kitchen together. They were both nervous as they looked to Derek. Derek broke the tension by smiling at them, "Sit down, you two. Everything is okay."

They both sat down opposite from each other, Jackson on the left and Isaac on the right. Derek leaned back as he said, "You two know I love you, right."  
They both nodded. Derek grinned, "Good. Thank you for coming to me to ask if you can marry and become mates. I desperately want you two to become mates..."

Jackson's face became defiant, "But what?"

"Did I say but?"

"No but I know it's coming."

Isaac spoke up quickly, "Jackson, let Derek speak. Don't interrupt him."

Jackson looked at Isaac, "If our Alpha isn't going to let us get married then he just needs to tell us."

Derek took a deep breath, "Jackson, I didn't say that and I need you to stay calm. I have important things I need to tell the both of you. Just keep in mind that I do want the both of you to marry. Now, can both of you just listen and try not to interrupt me?"

Isaac nodded but Jackson still stayed upset. Derek reached out and touched his hand, "Jackson, please." Jackson took a moment and then nodded. Derek winked at him as he continued, letting go of Jackson's hand. 

"I'll start with you first, Isaac. Do you know why I chose you as one of my betas?"

"Because I was a loser?"

"No. You were never a loser, Isaac, you were abused and neglected. I chose you because I promised Camden I would always look out for you and I didn't."

Derek and Jackson almost chocked on the tide of sadness Isaac released at the mention of Camden's name. Jackson reached out to Isaac, "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah. Please, Derek, go on."

Derek continued, "Camden was my best friend for a long time. He knew my family was different but he couldn't figure out how we were different. He always trusted my instincts. When Paige died, Camden helped me get through it. He warned me against Kate. He somehow knew something was off about her even though I didn't pick up on it. Camden threatened to tell my mom and the principle of our school, since Kate was our French teacher, that Kate was flirting with me. He didn't know that Kate was fucking me since the first time she kept me after school to 'tutor' me. I lied to him, told him nothing was happening, that Kate just wanted to fuck me since I was such a good basketball player. He believed me enough to not tell anyone. I wish I had let him."

Derek took a deep breath again. His memories of Camden and his family always stirred up so many hurt emotions. Derek went on, "When Kate murdered my family, and after we made sure Peter was in the hospital, Laura drove me to your house, Isaac, to say goodbye to Camden. She gave me ten minutes and in those ten minutes I told him everything. I told him what I really was, that Kate and I were having sex and that she killed my family. I begged him not to be angry with me that I kept so many secret from him. I told him that Laura and I were leaving but I'd find a way to get in touch with him. He was so angry and hurt at the same time. My family adored Camden. He even called my mom his adoptive mom. Laura and I left so quickly that we didn't even get to attend our pack's funeral. Satomi and Deaton had to arrange everything."

Isaac interrupted, "I remember that funeral. There were so many people there. The church was at capacity. People stood outside. Camden openly cried in front of people. My dad told him to stop crying and I remember Camden telling him quietly to fuck off, that Talia was a better parent to him then he was. People kept asking where you and Laura were."

Derek didn't realize that even after all the years that had passed, the fact that he didn't attend his family's funeral could still hurt him. He took a moment to center himself before he continued, "Once Laura and I settled in New York, I rented a post office box next to my school and sent Deaton a letter to give to Camden. I was worried that he wouldn't write back because he was angry that I had lied and omitted so much. I didn't need to worry, he wrote back immediately. He was angry and hurt that I lied but he was also afraid for Laura and I since the Argents had left town even though the murders had been classified as an accidental fire."

Jackson huffed, "How the fuck did that happen? The pack was found in the basement."

Derek shrugged, "It's Beacon Hills. Peter's revenge attacks were classified as a mountain lion attack. Anyway, Camden and I write each other every week and that's when he tells me he signed up to join the military. Camden always wanted to join the military. He wanted to do his four years and then go to college. His plan was to take you with him, Isaac. He knew your dad's abuse was going to get worse and he was going to be harder on you then he was to Camden because it wasn't in your nature to fight back. He couldn't take you until he turned twenty so that's what he was waiting for. Camden made me promise that if anything happened to him that I was to take you away from your dad and watch over you. I promised him I would and I meant to keep that promise..."

Isaac became upset, "Then why didn't you? Why did you leave me with my father?"

"I couldn't leave. Laura, my Alpha, absolutely forbade me from coming back here and kidnapping you, and it would be kidnapping you since there's no way your dad would of let me take you. He disliked me, a lot."

"He thought you were gay and having sex with Camden."

Derek nodded, "I know."

"Were you?"

"I wasn't having sex with your brother. I wanted to but no. Your brother was straight."

"Did he know how you felt about him?"

"I don't know. If he did he never said anything. Camden was my friend first and always. I was not going to ruin it with making a play for him."

"Did you love him?"

"I did. He pulled me through so much. When he was overseas I use to send him packages of stuff."

"Care packages?"

Derek smiled, "Yeah, just little things. Crackers, candy, toilet paper, video game magazines. Nothing big. I just wanted him to know that I was okay and that he'd be okay."

Isaac and Jackson wanted to hug Derek. They were sensing every different emotion Derek was having while telling them his story about Camden. Isaac didn't realize how much Camden meant to Derek. He thought that only he carried his brother's memory with him and that thought always made him sad. Now knowing that Derek carried Camden with him as well made Isaac happy. 

Derek became serious again, "I never wanted to come back here, except to get you, Isaac. Beacon Hills is where my family was murdered, I killed my girlfriend here, my uncle was burned and in an irreversible coma, my house was destroyed, and I abandoned my best friend here. You were the only reason to come back here. Well, and to get Peter too but he wasn't going anywhere and that's a totally different story. So, here I come, back to the worse place I can think of to find out that my sister has now been murdered and I'm a suspect in not only her murder but the other murders my crazy uncle is committing. This place couldn't be any worse for me. Then I stumbled upon you, Isaac, and I knew I had to finally help you. I knew I had to kill Peter and that by doing so I would become the Alpha and I could turn you. I wasn't going to have Peter turn you, he was fucking crazy and had already attacked Scott. I didn't want you to go from your abusive father to a crazy revenge filled Alpha. Even if I couldn't turn you, I was going to remind you who I was and ask you if you wanted to move with me to New York. I was not leaving you here, Isaac. I made Camden a promise and I meant to keep it."

Jackson asked, "Why didn't you kill his dad?"

"Because he was Isaac's dad. If I killed him, Isaac would resent me. He'd never forgive me. Isaac had to deal with his dad on his own terms."

Jackson felt his stomach drop. He looked over to Isaac to find him looking back at him. Derek interjected, "Wait, I didn't mean it to come out like that. What Jackson did wasn't his fault. You know that, right?"

Isaac nodded, "I know."

Jackson spoke up, "But, it was and you know that, Derek. I know that you and Peter know that."

Isaac looked to Derek and back to Jackson, "What are you talking about, Jackson?"

Jackson looked to Derek, "Derek, tell Isaac for me."

Isaac was starting to become agitated, his eyes flashed yellow, "One of you better tell me what's going on right now."

Jackson nodded at Derek, "Please, Alpha, tell him what you witnessed in my head."

"Alright. Isaac, when Peter and I brain checked Jackson when he died as a kanima and came back to life as a wolf, we had to tap into the memories of what Matt did to him and in those memories we accidentally found something that Jackson tried to cover up and it made it crystal clear why Jackson completely demolished your father when he killed him."

Isaac blurted out, "What! Fuck!"

"He knew your dad was keeping you in the freezer in the basement."

Isaac gasped, "How? Jackson, what the fuck?"

Jackson knew that Isaac would be beyond hurt and angry that Jackson knew about the freezer. Jackson reached out to Isaac but Isaac sat back. Jackson looked to Derek with pleading eyes. Derek looked to Isaac as he said, "One night while walking home, he heard your father screaming and throwing things at you. Jackson knew you from lacrosse, not well, but he knew who you were and even though he ignored you or acted like an asshole to you, in reality, he liked you. He thought you were cute. And yes, I mean it in the way you think I mean it. Peter and I think that you two were maybe 12 or 13, like you two were in middle school. Anyway, Jackson watched from the basement window as your father stuffed you into the freezer. Jackson ran to the front door and banged on it until your dad answered. He told your dad what he had seen and that he was going to call the cops. Your father grabbed Jackson and pulled him into the house. He threatened Jackson, telling him that if he told anyone, he'd kill him and his parents. He also told him that if he could stuff his own son into a freezer, what made Jackson think that he wouldn't kill him. He swore that if Jackson even spoke to anyone about what he had just threatened him with, he'd ruin any sort of sports career he played. Jackson was terrified. He truly believed that your father would kill him and his parents, so he didn't tell anyone. But, he kept an eye on you and when you were maybe a freshman and he was a sophomore, he noticed bruises on your body after practice that didn't match up to hits you'd take due to lacrosse, so this time, he threatened your dad that he was turning him in this time. Your dad offered him everything he could, money, help with getting into whatever school he wanted to go to, even you, Isaac. Your father offered you to Jackson to do with whatever he wanted to do to you. His exact words were "You can do whatever you want to my useless son. Make him your maid, your slave, your own little fuck toy for all I care." Jackson was overwhelmingly disgusted by your father. He wanted to beat the life out of him right then and there. Instead, Jackson laughed at him and told him he was pathetic, that he didn't have anything Jackson wanted. Jackson was going to turn your dad in but then my uncle went on his rampage and Jackson wasn't able to and then the next thing he knows, he's missing time and you're running around playing lacrosse like a pro. Jackson knew something had changed in you. He figured that you'd take care of your dad yourself."

Isaac let the story sink in completely. He unexpectedly got up from the table, walked out of the kitchen and walked into one of the downstairs bathrooms, slamming the door. Derek and Jackson looked at each other. Jackson frowned deeply, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, I knew this was going to go badly."

"Let's give him a moment. It's a lot to take in."

Twenty minutes passed and they hadn't heard a single noise come from the bathroom. Derek was just about to go check on Isaac when they both heard the bathroom door open. Isaac slowly walked back into the kitchen, "Why didn't either of you ever tell me about this before now? Jackson, you've been my boyfriend for three years! We live here together, sleep in the same bed, we fuck each other and you've kept this from me all this time? How could you do that? How could you just let my dad go on abusing me? How could you not tell anyone?"

"He said he'd kill me and my parents and I believed him."

"But when we were in high school you could of told someone!"

"I was going to but then all that craziness happened and then the next thing I knew you were stronger, faster, tougher, and I figured you'd take care of your dad. I'm so sorry, Isaac."

Derek spoke up, "Isaac, I know this is a lot for us to tell you, but that's not all. There's more."

"What the fuck, Derek! How much more?"

"Not that much more."

Isaac angrily sat back down, "Continue."

"When I bit you, Isaac, I saw a glimpse of your mom. It was a memory but it felt like a false one."

"Of what?"

"Of her leaving. Camden told me that the night she left, you and your dad were the only ones with her and that your father said she just left your house and never came back. The night she left, Camden was spending the night at my house because we had an early game in Santa Cruz the next day and Peter was driving us there. Your memory was odd, fuzzy and there were voids around it. It was as if your mom was a cut out against a black background. I had never seen that before. Once Peter got his shit together and decided to be in our pack like a normal wolf, I told him what I had seen in your memories and he agreed with me that your memory was probably false. So we looked into everything your dad said and what I remember Camden telling me. The day your dad told both of you that your mom had died in a car crash in Montana, Camden brought you over here. You both spent the weekend with us. The funeral was a week later and he had your mom cremated. I went to her funeral, remember? After the funeral, my mom talked to your dad and I don't know what she said to him but after the funeral, both of you stayed with us for two week. You were really little. I think you were five or six."

Isaac nodded, "I sorta remember staying here. I didn't realize we had stayed here for two weeks. Why did we go back home?"

"I asked Peter and he said that your Grandmother came and asked for both of you back and that she was coming to live with you, which she did, for a year. Peter and I hired a P.I. to look into your dad's story. None of it checked out. Your mom did not die in a car accident in Montana, or even in a car accident anywhere. It's like your mom fell off the face of the earth. The P.I. checked everything, her social security number, passport, ID, bank accounts, work history, anything and everything you can think of and yesterday Peter and I had the final conference call with him and his conclusion is that your father killed your mother and buried her in the cemetery underneath another person's coffin."

Derek and Jackson could tell that Isaac was completely shaken by what Derek had just exposed. Isaac stayed silent for so long that Jackson finally said, "Isaac, babe, say something."

Isaac had tears in his eyes, "I knew it. I knew he killed her. I knew she just wouldn't leave me and Camden. Fuck, Derek, you've been keeping all this shit from me."

"Isaac, I kept this from you because Peter and I wanted to be one hundred percent sure that we weren't wrong."

"This is so fucking wrong. What grave is she buried in?"

"It's been narrowed down to two..."

Isaac got up quickly, "Which ones?! I'll dig them up myself."

Derek stood up, "Isaac, no. Let's do this right, okay. Noah or Parrish can get warrants to dig up the two graves. Let's do this right, for her, Isaac."

"Derek! It's my mother! If my father killed her I need to know! I can dig up the graves myself, tonight!"

"I know you can, Isaac, but you can't. You might destroy evidence by accident."

Isaac made a move towards the door but Derek stopped him. Isaac pushed him away but Derek held on tight. Isaac punched Derek hard. Derek flinched for a moment then held Isaac against the wall. Derek flashed his red eyes at Isaac, "I said no. You will wait. You are not permitted to dig up any graves. Do you understand me?"

Isaac tried to fight the command but couldn't. He yelled in frustration, "Fine! Let me go, Derek!"

"Isaac, I know you're angry with me and I totally understand that, but I need you to understand that everything I told you today wasn't kept from you to hurt or harm you."

"Then why didn't you tell me when you turned me?"

"About Camden asking me to watch over you, I should of told you about that. The other two things, I had to wait to make sure I wasn't wrong."

Jackson came over to Derek and Isaac, "Isaac, I'm so sorry about your mom."

"Did you see anything when you killed my dad?"

"I don't remember seeing any of that."

Isaac looked at Derek and Jackson. Angry tears had escaped his eyes. Derek let him go. Isaac hung his head down as he angrily said, "I'm glad you tore him apart, Jackson. If it's true that he killed my mother, I'm going to dig him up and throw him in the dump. He can't be buried with my mom. Wait! Who's ashes did we entomb into the ground and buried my dad on top of?"

Derek shook his head, "I don't know. Peter can have his P.I. look into it."

"I don't even know if the ashes in the urn are cremains. I'd have to look at them." 

Isaac walked over to the couch and plopped into it. Jackson sat next to him as Derek sat across from them. Jackson held Isaac's hand. Isaac sighed, "Does the pack know?"

Derek frowned slightly, "Peter knows about your mom but I didn't tell the pack about the other stuff. It's up to you to tell them or not."

Isaac felt defeated. He thought he was beyond his father's reach but realized that even from the grave he was still trying to hurt him. Isaac made a promise to himself that if they really found his mother buried under another persons coffin, he was going to pull his father out of his grave and throw him away like garbage.

Isaac turned to Jackson, "I need some time away from you."

"What? Why?"

"I understand why you didn't tell anyone, Jackson, I really do. You were a little kid and my dad was a scary asshole. But, you should of told someone when we were in high school and I need some time away from you to figure out if I can forgive you. I need to know that I won't resent you for not telling anyone."

Jackson felt his heart ache, "I'm so sorry, Isaac."

"I know, babe, but I need some time away from you. Just give me some time."

"How long?"

"I don't know yet."

Jackson reached out and hugged Isaac to him. Isaac hugged him back. He could feel Jackson's heart beating hard in his chest. Isaac pulled away and kissed Jackson's lips, "I love you, Jackson, with all my heart. Just give me time."

"Where will you go?"

"Peter's."

Jackson and Derek simultaneously said, "Peter?"

Isaac slowly nodded, "Yeah, he's always told us that if we ever needed a place to stay, his penthouse was open. He has five bedrooms."

Derek was still a bit stunned, "Uhmm, okay. Should I call him for you first?" 

"I'll call him."

"You know, I love my uncle but, he's a whore so you might have to hear him fucking...a lot."

"Derek, it can't be worse then you and Stiles. I'll be fine."

Derek sat up with a weary smile, "Isaac, are we going to be okay?"

Isaac shrugged, "Yes. Even though I'm pissed off at you for not telling me about Jackson, I know that if you were able too, you would of come for me."

"I want you to take as much time as you need away from me and the compound, but I eventually want you to come back here, to your home, understand?"

"I understand."

Isaac got up and the other two followed, "I'm going to go upstairs to call Peter and pack up a couple of things."

Jackson let out an almost silent whine, "Can I help you pack? Drive you over there?" 

Isaac shook his head,"No. I'll drive myself."

"But..."

Derek went over and put his hand on Jackson's shoulder, "Jackson, he has to do this on his own."

Jackson hung his head as he said, "But I don't want him to leave. Everyone leaves me."

Isaac caressed Jackson's cheek, "That's not true. I still love you, Jackson, I just need to figure shit out."

Jackson turned away as Isaac walked upstairs. Derek received a text from Peter, "So, Isaac didn't take it well did he?"

Derek text back, "Not really. Please help him through this, Peter, don't fuck around with him. We need him to stay with the pack."

"Derek, I promise I'll help him. You know he's my favorite. Are we going to be start digging up graves tomorrow?"

"Probably. No ones with you tonight, right?"

"Nope. It's just me tonight. I need a break once in awhile."

After awhile he walked back down carrying a suitcase, "Peter said it was okay to stay with him."

"I know, he text me already. Do you have everything you need?"

"For now." 

Derek gave Isaac a strong hug, scenting him in the process. Derek let Isaac go and Jackson took his place, holding Isaac to himself closely. Isaac scented him as he said, "I still love you, Jackson." They kissed as if it was going to be their last. After a bit, Isaac pulled away, "I need to go." Jackson let go of Isaac. Isaac gave both of them a sad grin as he opened the door and walked out, not looking back once but knowing in his heart that he would return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little story.


End file.
